bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kouatsu (Spirit)
| height = 158cm | weight = 49kg | gender = Male | partner = Mariko Kori Kyousha Takeshi | base of operations = , 7th Division Barracks | shikai = Kouatsu | bankai = Kouatsu Hibiki }} Kouatsu (高圧, High-voltage) is the disembodied of an unnamed , who was released through unknown means. He also managed to resist becoming , and has since joined the 7th Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shin Nagakura. He serves as the Fourth Seated officer. Appearance Personality History Synopsis :Main Article - Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part II & III Interquel Chapters *Down the Path of Vengeance Part III Impostor arc *Landing in Heisekai *Small Beginnings *Looking Ahead Equipment Renkei: Kouatsu wears a paired bracelet on his left wrist, its pair worn by Itazura Kori. The bracelet is thin and simple, of a silver coloration. It allows Itazura to access Kouatsu's Shikai and Bankai without having the spirit accompany him, while also allowing Kouatsu to share in Itazura's own power. Powers and Abilities : Kouatsu possesses power in the league of a lieutenant-level Shinigami. His individual powers are aligned with the element of lightning. As such he can use, absorb, and direct lightning in many different forms merely by channeling his reiryoku. When exerted as reiatsu he gives off a violent electrical surge that can short out appliances, numb a targets body, and improve Kouatsu's physical attributes favorably while giving off a sense of dread. When he decides to exert his reiatsu more minutely he can paralyze with a glare, bring humans to their knees, and knock the wind from trained Shinigami. Hakuda Master: Kouatsu doesn't have a bladed weapon of any kind, and instead uses his body as his only physical weapon. As such he is a skilled martial artist and a user of refined movements that waste absolutely no movement. Using his lightning abilities he can increase the strength of his small frame, allowing him to easily surprise opponents with the strength he can exhibit. *'Keikei' (炯炯, Piercing): he can also charge his fingertips separately in order to increase their piercing power. This is done incredibly quickly and is thus useful for piercing delicate body parts, such as organs. Shinjisoku (神事速, "Godlike Speed"): a hybrid technique originally combining Kidō usage with traditional Hohō applications, though Kouatsu instead combines basic Hohō with advanced lightning-based self-improvement to create the same result. When in use, Kouatsu's legs glow with a white aura, accompanied by a reishi discharge which looks like lightning, signifying the techniques activation. Shinjisoku allows him to move around the battlefield at speeds normal Shinigami would have their bodies give out at, enabling Kouatsu to appear and disappear almost instantaneously. Bankai Kouatsu Hibiki (高圧響き, High-voltage Echo). Kouatsu can instantly initiate his Bankai state by exerting reiatsu, and then declaring the name of the release. With it he transforms into the Bankai representation of powers, becoming Kouatsu Hibiki. *' :' Once released Kouatsu becomes enveloped in a surge of electrical energy which begins as an aura surrounding him. Once sufficient electricity has gathered Kouatsu is struck by a bolt of lightning dragged from the heavens, which completes the activation ritual. As such the activation of his Bankai can easily be stopped. When he does manage to activate it his hair stands up and turns varying shades of blue, while his entire right arm shines with a bright blue light, mixed with shades of white. His eyes become blue and his muscle mass increases. :Bankai Special Ability: The abilities associated with Kouatsu Hibiki is largely unknown, though his base fighting skills are increased as is his reiatsu. Known Wielders Kouatsu normally remains in his sword-form. He also allows those he travels with to tap into his powers and release his powers, as though he were their Zanpakutō, which includes his Bankai form without any form of training required. So far these people have used Kouatsu: *Kyousha Takeshi *Mariko Kori *Itazura Kori Behind the Scenes *Kouatsu's appearance is that of Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Seventh Division